smbzfandomcom-20200213-history
Mario's Alternate Forms
Mario is known as a plumber and a hero in Mushroom Kingdom. In Super Mario Bros Z''He often "powers" with items found in boxes of premium in Brazil. When using these items Mario is known for turning his uniform and play in incredible powers originally unreachable. This page consists of all forms of Mario as seen in SMBZ. Alternative forms of Mario *'Fire Mario': One of the earliest transformations of Mario, and perhaps his best-known alternative way, Fire Mario appears when Mario uses a Fire Flower. Fire Mario can shoot fireballs small, as in their video games, or perform a technique more powerful fireball similar to DBZ's Kamehameha wave. *'Cape Mario': To become Cape Mario, Mario must use a Feather Cape. Cape Mario is able to fly and is generally more powerful than normal Mario, despite its "super" is likely to be even stronger. This seems to be the most widely used transformation in SMBZ Mario since Mario turned into Cape Mario just so he could get Yoshi faster. In some ways this is similar to the way DBZ Super Saiyan. *'Invincible Mario': Another change seen in many Mario games, Mario is invincible after absorbing a power of Starman. As Sonic once said, the experience is too short, and before long Mario returns to his normal form. Invincible Mario has appeared only once and only for a combined attack with Super Sonic, Then of course he has skills in SMBZ. In their play, however, Invincible Mario can defeat the enemies simply by touching them (which may be reflected in the way he forced Mecha Sonic outside your Form semi-Super) And nothing less than to fall into an abyss can hurt you. *'8-bit Mario': Mario automatically converted into its 8-bit embodiment, upon entering the Minus World. Moreover, the opening episode 7 Mario transformed into 8-bit Mario using an 8-bit Mushroom, although no 8-bit mushrooms have emerged since then. **'8-bit Cape Mario': Essentially, a combination of 8-bit Mario and Cape Mario, when it had 8-bit Mario uses a penalty Cape. As Cape Mario, 8-bit Cable Mario is stronger than Mario 8-bit and capable of flying. Due to the nature of the world minus, 8-bit Cable Mario is probably weaker than normal Cape Mario, though that can not be confirmed. *'Super Cape Mario:Form in Super Mario, and Sonic and becomes Super Sonic, or as in DBZ Saiyans transform into Super Saiyans. Until now, Super Mario Cape has only appeared in the anime-style intro canonically speaking, so its real capacity is unknown. It can be inferred, however, that Cape Super Mario is at least a stronger version of the Cape Mario. It seems that Mario needs the power of seven Star Spirits Cape to become Super Mario. This transformation began in intro Super Mario Bros Z ep and. 8, when he is fighting basilix. It is also the first of the alternative forms of Mario for a close-up that is not a sprite. The only other thing that was done in the clip Mario vs Sonic in flash movie "Smash Melee Brazil" (the clip was animated by Alvin-Earthworm). After Super Sonic delivered a heavy hit with Mario, the Star Spirits Mario helped transform this form and then it balances the fight between him and Super Sonic, and they unite to take Master Hand and Crazy Hand (as they had interfered with his departure to try to kill them). However, it should be noted that this is not canon to the story. Intro-only forms The following forms only appear in the introductions of several episodes instead of the episodes themselves. *'''Metal Mario = Mario + Metal Cap *'BIG Mario' = Mario + Mega Mushroom *'Mini Mario' = + Mini Mario Mushroom Category:Alternate Forms